


Red Locks

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, FTM, FTM Zelena, Incest, Sibling Incest, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zephyr gets his hair cut for the first time since coming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Locks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTruthBetween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/gifts).



> I would like to thank TheTruthBetween xir help with coming up with ideas for this story, as well as being overall supportive of it. You have totally inspired me to continue writing it! Thank you I hope you like it!

Zephyr’s red flowing locks had always been the one thing about his body he liked. But sitting down in the barber chair he was ready for a change; he was ready for a look that matched more of who he was.

As the barber began to cut away his hair he could feel its weight being lifted off his shoulder. The feeling was similar to when he came out to his sister, Regina. It had taken time for their relationship to blossom, and Zephyr feared that coming out would destroy it. However, Regina could not have been more loving and accepting of her brother. That love alone gave Zephyr the confidence to continue his transition and come out to the rest of the town.

The people of Storybrooke were a little confused at first but once Regina and Zephyr it explained to them, they were supportive. Zephyr smiled to himself as he remembered Henry saying how he couldn’t wait to write this new chapter in his uncle’s story.

Zephyr had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he was surprised when the barber said he was all done. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment taking it all in. Tears of joy began to fall down his face. He couldn’t wait to get home to show Regina.

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Regina had just gotten home from work and was busy getting dinner ready. She knew today was the day her brother was getting his haircut, and she was nervously excited. Zephyr and her had discussed various hairstyles, but Regina wanted to be surprised with his final choose.

 “Regina I’m home.” Zephyr called from the foyer.

 “I’m in the kitchen, come show me your new haircut!” Regina exclaimed.

 “Okay but you have to close your eyes first.”

Regina did as she was told and closed her eyes, but it was hard to contain her excitement. When Zephyr reached the kitchen he said, “Okay my lovely queen, you may open your eyes now.”

Regina’s eyes flew upon and she began to cry. Her brother’s hair was short, kind of shaggy, but artfully shaggy and curly.

Zephyr frowned and wrapped his arms around her. “What’s wrong sis? Do you not like it?”

Regina looked up at her brother, “No, I love it! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m crying because you are finally becoming your true self and I couldn’t be prouder!”

Zephyr smiled and kissed his sister’s forehead. Regina wiped her tears away, breaking their embrace. She then ran her hands through his short shaggy locks. Her voice dropped, “You know you were hot before, but brother this new hair of yours it excites me in all the right ways.” Regina winked before she cupped Zephyr’s cheeks and kissed him hard.


End file.
